Memoirs of a Shinigami
by AngelWingsRinoa77
Summary: Ever want to know what happened before Kyuuyoo? Well now you can find out. These are Jin's Memoirs of when she grew up. hmm soon to put up chapter 3 be on the look out!
1. Chapter 1

**Memoirs of a Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character's in Bleach. I don't own any of the places or things either. They are property of Kubo Tite-san. I only own Urahara Jin, Urahara Hanaka, and the plot lines I come up with.

**Chapter one:**

"It's been five years.." I heard my sister say as I sat up at the top of the stairs listening in on her and my brother's conversation as I had many times before. This time she spoke with sadness in her voice and her voice was very soft. For those two moments of silence I couldn't figure out what she meant by 'it's been five years.' It never dawned on me what it could be. Why it's been five years. That night my brother and I shared the same birthday, the date was December 31st, and the only thing I could come up with was it's been five years since my birth. Her voice softly rang out again and as I peeked my head out from the corner I saw her beautiful blonde curly head turn and face Kisuke "Five years.. Five years since mom died.."

Kisuke looked at Hanaka and nodded "I know.. Tomorrow when Jin wakes up don't say anything about it.. She doesn't need to be sad she's just a child after all." Kisuke stood up and walked away from Hanaka and looked out the window. "You know.. Jin's been asking why you haven't tucked her in lately.. It's the 3rd night that you haven't and she's sad about that." I knew that Kisuke was trying to change the subject so Hanaka and him didn't have to think about losing our mother. "I'm going to be coming home late over the next week starting tomorrow.. I'm going to be really busy so you have to put her to bed and feed her" The whole time Kisuke didn't look at Hanaka.

"I know, Kisuke.. I'm not a child" Hanaka said as she stood up. Hanaka crossed her arms and looked at the back of Kisuke's head. "I've been busy and tonight wasn't the best night for me… I know what your going to say so don't say it.. I'm off for the next 2 days I'll make it up to her and take her to do something's and spend those days with her. It'll be a birthday present" Hanaka walked off into the kitchen and Kisuke turned around and watched her walk off. He turned on his heal and started to walk to the staircase. I jumped up and ran to my room and hopped in my bed and covered up. Thoughts flooded threw my mind of my mom that night. I never knew her but from what Kisuke and Hanaka said she seemed like the nicest person in the world, like the perfect mother figure. She died giving birth to me. Hanaka, and Kisuke had a different father than me who died long before I was born. My father was Hanaka and Kisuke's uncle, their father's brother, and he died when I was 3 months old. I never got to know him as well. It was funny how I wanted to know more about my mother than my father. I guess it was because of all the stories I was told of her, either by Hanaka or Kisuke, whoever was there at the time I wanted to hear a story about her. I couldn't care less if I heard the story already or not I just liked to hear the stories.

I guess you can say Hanaka and Kisuke were like my parents. I mean they raised me and they treated me like I was their child, even if Hanaka was more strict than Kisuke I didn't really mind. I turned over on my side and looked over at my night stand, that had a glass of water and two light blue ribbons on it. The ribbons where my mother's and she always wore them in her hair. Kisuke let me have them as a birthday present, because I found them in a box. Hanaka wasn't too happy about it at first, but she let it go after a few minutes. I had finally fallen asleep and when I awoke the next morning Kisuke was already gone. Just as Hanaka said she spent the next two days with me. And as Kisuke said he would come home late over the next week and he did. I didn't see him much that following week and I missed him more and more everyday. Now don't get me wrong I liked spending those first 2 days with Hanaka and I liked spending the nights with her as well but after the first 2 days she had to go back to her Shinigami duties and I was left to stay with, a lot of the time, people I didn't even know. Hanaka said she felt bad about having to leave me with her captain's maids but she knew I would be safe in the Kuchiki house.

Over those 5 days I thought that it would be cool to be a Shinigami just like Nii-san and Nee-san (big brother and big sister). My sister spoke very highly of her captain and told me she knew him from when she was a child. I hadn't met him but I would have loved to. His house was simply amazing and I got lost in it a lot. I kept thinking that he must be amazing if he has a house like this and if he's a captain, then I started to think he mustn't be real if I had never seen him. I wondered how he became captain and my sister vice captain and thought that my sister should be captain. Maybe she was and didn't want to tell me I thought so many times. But why would she do that? Hey I was a child then what was I supposed to think? The last night my brother and sister hadn't come to pick me up but my brother's friend, Yoruichi, came to pick me up. I admired her a lot and wanted to be just like her in everyway. I heard people call her "The Flash" so many times and I wanted to know how to Shun Po(flash step) as fast as she could.

I finally worked up the nerve to ask her if she could tech me how to Shun Po, and she did. I never got as fast as her and I could never catch her but I came close a few hundred times. Even if I couldn't catch her the Shun Po came in handy in mid spring when I was sitting under a tree by my house. A butterfly landed on my arm and I thought nothing of it until 5 more flew on my arm and 5 more flew on me after that, it scared me so bad that I started to cry and went running around the yard trying to get them off of me. I uh… I'm still scared of them to this day.. I hate butterflies.. It was like attack of the butterflies or like that one movie I just saw a week ago called birds. You know that movie right? Hey! Don't laugh at me because I'm scared of them! I have a good reason! Oh right anyway back to my story, after the butterflies flew off of me I ran smack into one of the older boys who always made fun of me. He was with his gang, as always, and he picked me up by the collar of my Kimono.

"Oh what's this then?" He took one of the ends of my blue ribbons in his free hand "oh your putting your ugly blonde hair back now are you?" He stared me in the eyes and when I didn't answer him he started to shake me "what? Did the butterflies scare you so bad that you can't hear anyone know?" I heard his friends laugh as my headshook back and forth.

"My hair isn't ugly" I shouted when he stopped shaking me. He glared at me and threw me to the ground a stood on my chest with one foot. He was mad that I talked back to him, but I had become bold since I spent more time with Yoruichi and Hanaka. They weren't easy on me and they were like teacher's to me. I don't mean to say Kisuke was easy on me but he was easier on me than Yoruichi and Hanaka had ever been and he always stood up for me and took care of me when something like this happened. But with him not around I thought I should stand up for myself. But as the boy dug his foot deeper in my chest I thought that I should have never said anything. It got harder to breath and when I started to struggle to get free I was kicked in my jaw by two of his friends. After a minute or two of this someone walked up and pulled them off of me. At first I thought it was Kisuke, but when I looked up and saw who it was I had no clue who the man was. He had a coat on like my brother had on over his Shinigami uniform so I thought he must be a captain. But who was this dark haired man who took care of me?

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

This is my first, first person story so please give me a break.. I couldn't think of a better title so please don't freak on me for naming it "Memoirs of a Shinigami" I didn't intend to steal the title from Memoirs of a Geisha and the title of this story might change.. Ok beside that it's not like I'm getting the story published or anything so live with the title. I know it's kind of slow but I'm not use to writing in first person.. As I already said I never had before. In fact I hate writing in first person. So you ask why is it in first person? Well I didn't intend on it being this way it was kind of a last minute thing that I thought up last night nods. Plus first person is way over due for me and it was bound to happen sometime right? Right. Who knows when I'll have to write in first person for school so I'll just get use to it now.. Plus it's something different from me. Hey ok don't flame me about it not being perfect or about the title.. Just don't flame me at all. Ok the back ground of this story is just that this is what happens before Kyuuyoo. This is Jin's story of her reflecting on her past. This chapter wasn't in anyway supposed to start like this either! I was going to have it starting out way different! Oh and for you Ichigo fans.. I'm sorry but he won't be in this.. Nor will anyone else from the World of the Living. It mostly deals with people from the Soul Society. You have to remember this is 110 years before Kyuuyoo even takes place. Oh Hanaka is my friend's character by the way. It wouldn't be right if I didn't add her in because she's Kisuke and Jin's sister.. I also like playing Hanaka nods she's different from all the other characters I write about and that makes it a bit hard to play her which I like .. I can't believe I wrote this in a day XD! Ok anyways I ended this chapter the way I wanted to start it. The next chapter will start out pretty much the same way this one ended.. Can you guess who it is?x3. Oh remember flame me and I'll kill you. j/k lol but really I don't want to be flamed..


	2. Chapter 2

**Memoirs of a Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character's in Bleach. I don't own any of the places or things either. They are property of Kubo Tite-san. I only own Urahara Jin, Urahara Hanaka, and the plot lines I come up with.

**Chapter Two:**.

I looked up to see a tall skinny dark haired man. He was very handsome and his eyes were a pretty blue. "Are you ok?" He said as he picked me up. I nodded at him but said nothing. I didn't speak much as a child and a lot of people thought I was a mute or too depressed about something or another to talk. They all thought wrong I was just a shy child. "You must be Hanaka's sister. You look a lot like her" He said

I remember just looking at him, I didn't know what to say so I just blinked. What was I supposed to say? Being five I never had much to say, but I remembered Hanaka telling me that it's rude to disrespect your elders, not to say he was old he was just older than me, so I said " How do you know Hana?" I looked in his blue eyes and he looked back into my eyes.

"I'm your sister's Captain. I'm surprised she didn't say anything about me to you. She talks about you all the time" He set me on my feet and got on his knees so he was eye level with me. As he did that I shook my head and looked at him.

"Oh no Hana always talks about you. Your Bya… Byak… Byaku…" I had trouble saying his name when I was younger and I thought I'd be able to say his name at that time. I don't know why I thought that time was different from all the rest, but I soon learned it wasn't. I remembered Hanaka often called him Bya for short so I did as well. "Your Bya. Neesan always calls you Bya. Your name is hard to say so I'm gonna call you Bya too" I pointed my finger at Byakuya and smiled.

He looked a little annoyed and changed the subject. "Yoruichi told me to watch you. She had to go in and take care of some things. She said she was watching you… and wanted me to take over" Byakuya stood up and looked down at me. Just like almost everyone else at the time he too towered over me. "I'll take you to my house. If I have to go in my wife can take care of you." Byakuya simple turned around and started to walk I had to nearly run to catch up with his long strides.

It had been a few years later and I was 11 when I entered the Academy. My hair had grown out some and it was tied in braided pigtails, I still had the blue ribbons tied in my hair. I walked into the school and looked around. There was a lot of other children there, most of them older than me, and I was too shy to walk up to them and say hi. I walked down the hall and found my homeroom and sat in a seat. I looked around shyly and the teacher turned around from writing on the board and smiled at me.

"You must be Urahara Jin. I can tell you look just like your sister" She must have seen the look of confusion on my face when she guessed who I was. She was very pretty and looked rather young. She had long ginger hair, with brown eyes. She sat on the desk in front of mine and looked at me. "Why aren't you out with all the other students? Your new here you should make friends Urahara Chan"

I looked and her "a lot of people say I look like Hana.. And I'm too shy to go and talk to anyone… I'm sure no one wants to talk to me anyway. I don't mind staying here" I looked outside the door and saw people walking past laughing, and talking.

"How do you know that when you don't give anyone a chance? Go on" She stood up and pushed me out of my chair and out of the room. Of course I couldn't go back into the room so I stood in front of the door for a little awhile. I started to walk and look around. I remember bumping into a taller boy with red hair. When I backed up from him I saw he was with a girl, who was shorter than me, who had dark hair, and a boy, who was about the same height as the red head, who had blonde hair.

"Oh.. I.. I'm sorry" I said with a bow. I thought they were at the academy for awhile. But once I got to know them I learned that, yes they were 2 years older than me, but they were first year students as well. I soon became friends with them, and of course learned they're names. The red head boy was named Renji, the girl was Rukia, and the blonde boy was Kira. I never called Renji, Renji to me he was always Renji-Kun, Rukia was Rukia-san, and Kira was Kira-Kun.

I remember running to school later that year in the rain. Renji had been standing outside by himself so I ran up to him " Renji-Kun what's wrong? Why are you outside in the rain all alone? Where's Rukia-san and Kira-kun?" I asked as I put my arms over my head to keep the rain out of my face. Renji turned around and looked down at me.

" They haven't come yet.. I was hoping they'd come with you." Renji said. "Jin.. Let's go and find them" He said as he grabbed my hand and started to run off. "Something might have happened.. They were with me on the way here but we stopped for awhile and they told me to go on ahead and that they'd be at school when I got there. I don't know how we haven't learned how to Shun Po yet.. We don-"

I rudely interrupted him and stopped. "Renji-kun we can't run around all crazy like.. And don't freak out about the Shun Po thingy ma bopper.. Ok? We'll find them.. It'll be ok. I know come on!" I started to run off and my wrist slipped out of Renji's hand. All I cared about was trying to find them, after all they were my best friends and my only friends. I never had friends as a child because I was always too shy and I didn't know how to make friends. Before I could get too far Renji grabbed onto my arm.

"I'm not losing you too.. We'll stick together.. Ok!" Renji snapped at me and that was the first time he had. I know I didn't know him long but he never snapped at me before. He had every reason to at the time as well.

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

Yea it's short and it ends weird but I wanted to end it like this and have like part of chapter 3 when they're looking for them.. I dunno what to do about them disappering just yet XD. I had to bring them and Byakuya in x3! Ok so yea no flamming plz 


End file.
